Tools and instruments used for oil and gas exploration and production are often exposed to corrosive conditions, such as high temperatures, high pressures, reactive chemicals, and abrasive materials. Therefore, these tools corrode and degrade during use. In addition, scale (i.e., debris and materials from the wellbore or from fluids therein) may be deposited on tools used for exploration and production of oil and gas, which may foul the operation of the tools and create a flow restriction. Fiber optic sensors have several advantages over electro-mechanical sensors: they exhibit greater resistance to aggressive environments, exhibit a smaller footprint with single-point or multi-point measurements, exhibit immunity to electromagnetic noise, and are more resistant to mechanical vibration.